Denial
by AyaseSakura
Summary: When a game of spin the bottle goes horribly wrong, Takuya and Kouji have to spend a week together, having the whole world against them for the way this turned out, can they survive one week of being a fake couple or will they actually fall for each other
1. Ch 01: Introduction

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. First chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there is mild cursing but not that much. **

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

"Looks like rain again." A muffled voice lazily stated getting up off the bed of a messy, but somewhat organized room.

"I could have sworn it stopped raining like ten minutes ago, right Takuya? Takuya!"

"What? You say something Kouji?" Takuya yawned and fell right back on to the bed he was laying on before.

"Dammit Takuya-" Kouji started as a boy with similar features put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kouji, c'mon give Takuya a break. I wouldn't blame him for being bored. This weather's enough to get anyone feeling a little down."

Kouji sighed and sat himself down in a chair in front of the computer. The boy made his way over to the bed where Takuya resided, only to trip over a backpack and a few textbooks lying on the floor. He managed to land on his feet though. Naturally he was tactful, swift and light on his feet.

"Typical." Kouji muttered to himself, hoping his brother Kouichi wouldn't hear.

"What was that Kouji?" Kouichi said as he glanced over his shoulder to his easily angered twin. Kouji grunted in response to his brother's innate hearing ability.

"Where should I start-"

"Here comes the lecture." Takuya smirked.

"What do you mean 'lecture'?" A questioning and confused look made it's way onto Kouji's pale but beautiful face. His sapphire eyes glared at Takuya, who seemingly lost interest in what Kouji's response would be.

"You always rant about several things at once that it's so hard not to call your rants 'lectures'. " Kouichi calmly said as sent a smile towards Kouji. A sinister smile that somewhat questioned and annoyed Kouji to the fullest extent.

"Then I'll shorten it. Takuya, CLEAN UP YOUR DAMN ROOM, SOMEONE COULD SERIOUSLY TRIP AND HURT THEMSELVES! And Kouichi, you know what, never mind." With that Kouji focused on the computer rather than the other two.

It was pretty obvious that Takuya and Kouichi were subtly and playfully bullying Kouji. They were both so used to Kouji's complaints that the day just wouldn't seem normal without hearing him complain once. Of course Kouji would only complain when it involved Takuya's so called 'stupidity', even though they all had matured dramatically since they left the Digital World. It had been five years since they had been last been there. He was also a bit of a troublemaker. He'd push things to their limit and always tried to get a laugh out of it. His sarcasm and wit combined with his cruel yet odd sense of humor could be enough to get anyone to go insane. In other words, Kouji was extremely reckless.

Takuya had changed a little bit but not much. He complained a lot more than Kouji and the only thing that really changed was that Takuya seemed a lot more spaced out then back then. He was scared to death of the situations Kouji would get them into and always nagged him, though it'd have no effect.

Kouichi had gained the most maturity of them all and Kouji always called him a 'damn pacifist' as he would argue with Takuya. Kouichi seemed a lot happier than in the Digital World, in fact he seemed more confident, keen and swift.

As for the other Digidestined, Izumi had moved back to Italy and according to a few of her letters, she had made a few more friends. She eventually got over her crush on Takuya and had obviously moved on because she is currently going out with an Italian boy named Sam. Since Junpei and Tomoki lived farther away from the others, they were more difficult to contact. Junpei had lost a little weight and he wrote that he occasionally does magic shows in the park for kids. Tomoki had joined the soccer team and had also made a few friends who helped him when he needed to stand up to bullies. Only Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi lived close enough so that they could see each other everyday. They had no idea that their friendship was soon to be challenged.


	2. Ch 02: The Start of a Troublesome Game

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. Second chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there isn't really anything 'M' rated. Chapter 3: Lemon.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

"Morning guys!" Takuya greeted as the twins stepped through the door. It was a Friday, so he Takuya looked more than happy that the week was ending, and even more because summer vacation seemed so close. It wasn't raining either, so that probably was a plus to Takuya.

"Hey Takuya, what are you doing here so early?" Kouji inquired.

"Yeah, usually Kouji and I are here before anyone really shows up." Kouichi added, sharing the same inquiring expression as his twin. Takuya raised a brow at them and then averted his eyes to the clock; it read 7:03. School didn't start until eight. A look of confusion even crossed Takuya's face. Kouji silently laughed. But while both twins were amused but the denseness of their friend, one thought came to mind.

'_Must be a girl.'_

Takuya laughed and said, "I was in such a hurry to get here on time that I just got dressed and ran over here without looking at the clock. And went I went to look at my watch on the way over here, it said 8:40. But now I'm getting the feeling Shinya messed with my watch and now I feel like an idiot."

'_Maybe not.'_

"Wow…looks like Shinya got you. Unfortunately for me I'm usually the victim of my brothers' practical jokes, and trust me they're way more sinister than you'd expect. I'm standing next an evil mastermind." Kouji commented, dreadfully watching Kouichi from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah and this evil mastermind has something really devious planned for you, Kouji Minamoto." Kouichi said with a dastardly smile. With nothing to do for the next hour the boys walked around the school aimlessly, just talking.

They passed a small group of girls just sitting on the floor with a bottle. One of them stood up and was looking around and had spotted Takuya and the others. She immediately ran up to them.

"Hey, me and my friends were wondering if you could play spin the bottle with us. We need a few more players." She asked cutely. Before either of the twins could say anything Takuya jumped in and said smiling,

"We'd love to!" With that they joined the rest of the group and apparently it was Takuya's turn because the girl handed him the bottle.

Takuya's POV

Great my turn, this should be fun. Then again most of this group happens to be girls so I have a good chance of kissing a really hot girl and then probably getting myself a girlfriend. Here goes nothing.

"Oh, Takuya before you spin. We have a few rules for you to follow." Nami, one of the loud-mouthed girls in the group said in a loud commanding voice as if she were directing a marching band or something.

"Okay, so what are the rules?" I carelessly said as I anticipated my turn.

"Who ever you get, not only do you have to kiss them but you have to go out with them for one week. That means acting all romantic, making out in the halls, all that stuff. The reason for this is because we're trying to see if you'd get in trouble with Hiragawa-sensei. If he doesn't get mad at you then that'll prove that we can do whatever we want in these halls. Think you can handle that?" she said in a condescending voice, as she looked me in the eye.

Jeez, this is beginning to sound like Truth or Dare or something. I'm guessing this only applies to my spin because she's staring right at me. I just sighed and nodded. She had a demonic smile plastered to her face as I spun.

The bottle was beginning to slow down and it looked like it was going to stop on this bookworm sitting next to Kouichi but the person the bottle stopped on was someone I was defiantly not expecting. The bottle moved from the bookworm, past Kouichi and finally landed on Kouji. I could see Kouji's semi-shocked face stare at the bottle that faced him. My eyes widened. Oh dear God, what did I just agree to do?


	3. Ch 03: From Unwanted Publicity to Lust

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. Third chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there is a lot of explicit content. Lemon.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

Nami's evil grin grew as she looked at me, waiting for us to kiss. Kouji got up and walked toward me. I took a quick glance a Nami and her friends when Kouji interrupted. His whispered in my ear, "let's just get this done and over with." He soon faced me, and I just tried to block out everyone who was staring at us.

Kouji was starting to lean in towards my face. I couldn't fight him off so I guess I did what came naturally of kissing anyone. I began leaning in as well, preparing for the worst. Our lips got dangerously close as we began to close the gap between us. My lips lightly brushed against Kouji's and gently pressed up on his.

Something amazing had just happened at that point, I felt a spark. His lips felt so soft and I could smell something really sweet just being close to him.

Kouichi's POV

I blankly stared at my brother kissing Takuya. I could see that all the girls were either smiling, dazed, watching two guys kiss or taking pictures squealing. I wouldn't blame them for doing what they did; Kouji was more than attractive. He had girls practically throw themselves at him before. And Takuya was in Kouji's league of course. Seeing two attractive guys kissing was one of the few things most teenage girls prayed would happen. It's odd seeing my brother do this but I guess he had no choice, though if there were someone to blame I guess it'd be Takuya. He is the one who got us into this in the first place.

_Takuya's POV_

We had been kissing like that for less than a minute when I felt Kouji's mouth slowly open up. He was being discrete so I could tell no one could see what he was doing. His tongue was up against my lips, begging me for entry into my mouth. I wasn't sure if this was part of the 'spin the bottle' concept but I decided to give it a shot. If we had to do this, why not make it more passionate.

I opened my mouth a little to let his tongue in and tilted my head to the right. Kouji had tilted his head in the opposite direction. I could hear girls squealing and a few camera phones going off. I didn't care though; my hand was lightly holding on to the side of Kouji's neck. Kouji was roaming inside my mouth and my tongue was fighting him off. He was toying with me, kept teasing my tongue. My tongue was circling in his mouth now; I could taste him. His mouth was so sweet. Our bodies started to get closer too. Kouji was beginning to mimic what his tongue was doing, and began doing the same to my body. I felt his hand go up my shirt; his touch was so soft. He kept caressing my skin. I followed his example and dropped my hand down to the point where one of my hands was grabbing his ass. My other hand went up his shirt and felt up his lower back.

The screams continued and I could hear more flashes. We got closer to each other. We were so close that it felt like our bodies were rubbing against each other. I could feel him, that part of his body against mine. My body began to feel hot.

In a way I was beginning to feel violated, and yet I wanted more. I wanted to be inside him. Wait what was I saying? I wanted to be inside a guy? And of all guys, it had to be Kouji.


	4. Ch 04: Switching Classes in a Panic

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. Fourth chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there's no explicit content.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

"Break it up! Break it up! The hallway is no place for gay love!" Hiragawa-sensei yelled as he made his way into what was now a crowd. Kouji began to pull away, and quickly planted a peck on my cheek so gracefully. He composed himself so quickly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He acted as if nothing had happened. Unlike Kouji, I had my shirt ruffled, a little drool running down the corner of my mouth and unfortunately; since he pushed against mine so much; I was turned on. I was trying my best to pull my shirt down so no one would see; it was to no success. Kouji tapped my shoulder and lent me his jacket.

I stared at him curiously and then realized what he was trying to do. I quickly tied his jacket around my waist. It was more than enough to cover me. I smiled at him and he returned that smile. I quickly fixed myself up knowing it would take some time for sensei to get over here past the huge crowd that had now gathered. Wait, all of them couldn't be here just to see us make-out, right? I spun myself around to look at the clock; 7:56. I was about to tell Kouji, but he had already noticed and was already making his way through the enormous crowd. I was about to call out when Nami appeared next to me, may I add looking sadistic as always, and said, "don't forget our deal. One week, dating. I'll handle Hiragawa, you go after you're man." She giggled and made her way to sensei. I noticed Kouichi was also gone. Must've gone with Kouji to his locker.

Dammit, I didn't have time to stand here and think! I had to be in History in two minutes! I didn't even have my books; I still had to go to my locker. I'll worry about Kouji later. With that last thought I ran through the hall.

_Normal POV_

"KANBARA! MINAMOTO! WAIT-"

"Sensei, quick a kid's getting beaten up in front of the school!" Nami yelled.

"Damn kids, my job never gets any easier. I'll get them!" Hiragawa ran to the front of the school.

five minutes later in Takuya's history class

_Kouji's POV_

"Now class, today we're going to look back into the Feudal era in Kyoto. Turn to page 334 in your textbooks." Sensei started.

Class had just started and I'm already bored. Damn Kanbara's screwed; Aino's going to kill him if he shows up late again.

Out of nowhere Takuya comes bursting through the door, "sorry I'm late sensei!!"

"Takuya Kanbara! Why on Earth are you late? And there better be a good reason behind this young man!" Aino-sensei demanded as she slammed the piece of chalk in her hand onto her desk. Aino-sensei was extremely strict for someone old and if her traditional kimono, old pair of glasses, feather in her hair and fake katana didn't tell you she was a strict history teacher; then I don't know what will.

Takuya just stood in the doorway and sent a cold glare towards me. Huh, glaring is usually my thing, but this one's not bad. He must be pretty pissed at me for leaving him like I did. Looks like he got rid of my jacket too. Wonder how he's going to get out of this fix. Better think of something Takuya or _your_ history.


	5. Ch 05: Torment

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. Fifth chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there's a lot of explicit content. Lots of Lemon. Cursing.  
**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

"Well…?" Aino-sensei asked impatiently.

"I was…I was…" he stopped and looked in my direction, "I was making out with Kouji, sensei!" He pointed towards me and I could hear a few gasps and see a hell of a lot more stares toward me more than him. Aino was about to blow up. She was so mad she grabbed the chalk on her desk and actually threw it at Takuya. It actually cut his cheek. Oh, but there was more; Hiragawa showed up and dragged both Takuya and me out of there. I could have sworn Aino would have gotten a heart attack if Hiragawa didn't get us out of there rather than throwing us out herself.

Hiragawa was like our vice principal or something, and he was no less strict then Aino. He was just way more violent.

"Kanbara, Minamoto! What you two did in the hallway was obscene. I'm naturally against public displays of affection, but this! In all my days of teaching here I have never seen two perfectly straight males making out." Hiragawa yelled frantically as if it REALLY never happened before. Takuya was quiet looking down at his feet. I decided to have a little fun with this. I mean seeing how pissed Hiragawa was and since I have to do this with Takuya for a week anyway, why not use this to my advantage. Takuya's going to kill me for this.

I swung my arm around Takuya, which completely shocked him and flashed a smile to Hiragawa that made me look like a friggin' rapist. "And who said we were straight?"

Takuya was freaking out but he didn't say anything. Hiragawa was about to talk but I cut him off before he could. "Isn't that right Takuya baby?" I edged myself closer to Takuya's face and licked the part of his cheek where he was bleeding from while keeping the corner of my eye locked on sensei. I put my hand on Takuya's thigh and started edging it toward a certain part of his body. Takuya was blushing fiercely.

"Minamoto-"

He couldn't say anything because of what he saw me doing to Takuya. I started nibbling on part of his ear.

"…ugh…Kouji…stop…"

Was I imagining Takuya moaning? At this point, Hiragawa looked worse than Aino, his face was all red and I could have sworn he snapped his pen in half just from watching me. I guess I'll torture them both a little more. I took Takuya's shirt off and threw it in sensei's direction, giving him an evil smile while doing so. I pushed Takuya down and started making out with him like before. I even took it to another level just to screw with his head a little; I fucking slid my hand down his pants.

"…Kouji….ahhhh…don't touch me there…" Takuya kept resisting but his moaning kinda drowned it out. Hiragawa was now ready to snap his clipboard in half, now that was a sight I wanted to see. I pulled myself off him when I felt something slimy down there. Yeah I was done torturing them. I stuffed one hand in my pocket and left. I'm guessing meeting adjourned.

I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned my hand of whatever Takuya had released onto it, though I already kinda knew. Now I really feel like a damn rapist, and even more of a sick fuck. What I did was probably unfair to Takuya. I mean I'm not even gay and I'm probably going to have to deal with expulsion from Hiragawa later. But somehow no matter how I look at it, I feel somewhat like a bad ass too.


	6. Ch 06: Contemplation

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. Sixth chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there's mild cursing.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

at the end of the day, Takuya's walk home

_Takuya's POV_

Finally today's over; I was beginning to feel like this was some sort of twisted dream. The girls kept saying Kouji and I looked hot together. The guys kept shoving me every time they passed me calling me 'gay'. And that's only after the first incident that day. No one even knows about the second time, except maybe Hiragawa-sensei, but he passed out when Kouji left.

Damn that Kouji, I mean I know the first time we were just giving the people what they wanted to see, but after. I swear he might have severely traumatized Hiragawa-sensei. Or maybe much worse. I can't believe he took off like that, leaving me both horny and shirtless; it's despicable. Dammit, it's raining again; will this rain ever end?

Then again…I think I wanted that to happen; I was actually expecting him to go further but the fact he got as far as he did even surprised me. He was just teasing me, nothing more. But even if he was just teasing me, he made it seem so real. Like he was really going to steal my virginity in a way.

I've known Kouji for years and he usually pulls some sort of stunt every once in a while. Before, he was a loner but began acting friendlier after Kouichi showed up. Then like six months after we defeated Lucemon, he starts acting up. Kouichi says it's just his way of dealing with his dad. And that it'd be best not to talk to him about it. That was enough of a reason not to ask. After all, it really wasn't any of my business. He got in trouble a lot and usually made everyone think he was bad. He even made a teacher cry once. That's how far Kouji would go.

What's even worse is that Hiragawa-sensei will probably call my parents and tell them about what we did or I'll end up blurting it out as soon as someone talks to me. Wasn't really that good at lying so I know what could go wrong.. I can picture it now.

_'Takuya, honey how was school-'_

_'I made out with and almost lost my virginity to Kouji!'_

_'Grounded for life Takuya! Do you hear me?! GROUNDED FOR LIFE!!'_

Yup, I'm defiantly screwed.


	7. Ch 07: Visiting Takuya

First time uploading a story here.

I hope you all like it. Seventh chapter of "Denial". If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there's mild cursing or maybe even less.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

the next day, the Kanbara house

_Kouji's POV_

I'm not sure if Takuya will even bother to talk to me after what I did. But nonetheless the damage is done. Kouichi thinks we should be able to get past what happened and survive one week of hell. Let's just hope he answers the door, if he's even awake. He usually sleeps till noon and it's only ten.

I stepped up to the door and was about to knock when Mrs. Kanbara opened it.

"Oh good morning Kouji." She said with a smile. Mrs. Kanbara basically looked like a taller paler female version of Takuya; it's scary how they have the same hairstyle.

"Morning Mrs. Kanbara. Is Takuya awake?" I asked politely.

"No not yet, could you be a dear and go up and wake him up for me? He really should get up earlier on Saturdays. He should be more like you." I nodded and made my up to Takuya's extremely messy room or as I liked to call it in my mind, 'the Hell pit'.

There was Takuya, his face buried into his pillow as usual. I should really mess with him right now to teach him a lesson about keeping this dump clean. But of course he'll forget it later. Kouichi should have come with me, but no he just says '_it's better if you apologize yourself, besides I'd probably be just another distraction. You deserve the utmost privacy with Takuya.'_ That damn pacifist.

"Damn you Kouji…" I could hear Takuya's groggy voice and raised an eyebrow. Did he know I was here? I slowly made my way to his bed and sat down next to him. I glanced at Takuya's face, he was drooling slightly and his mouth was partially open.

Somehow watching him in his sleep I wondered, was I going gay for Takuya? I mean he's pretty hot compared to the other guys in our grade. He's also the captain of our Soccer team; that must be why he never seems to gain any weight no matter how much he eats. And trust me, he tends to eat a lot, especially after a big game.

When I was in the office yesterday, I got a good look at him. And so did a few other guys who happened to pass by. It was pretty obvious they were checking him out, but at the time I didn't notice them. Maybe because I was doing the same but with a better view.

I stroked his hazelnut hair and took the time to feel how soft his hair was. Heat made it's way to my cheeks, and a small smile began to form on my face. His eyes cracked open slightly and he looked up. I instinctively got up, wondering if he noticed what I was doing to him.

"Kouji?" he said as he sluggishly slid out of his bed, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"…"I found my self speechless as I watched the brunette brush his short but incredibly soft hair out of his face. He didn't even bother to question my silence; he just walked away from me into the bathroom across the hall. It was as if he was ignoring me, but I just shrugged it off and waited.

Ten minutes passed by and somehow I found myself growing impatient, which was very rare occurrence for me. Annoyed I marched to the bathroom that Takuya was in and banged on the door. Nothing. No response. I tried again and still no response.

I turned the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked. I then let go of it. I found that rather strange to leave the bathroom door unlocked while someone who just raped you was sitting in the other room. Was he waiting for me or something? No, that couldn't be it. He would never set himself up for that sort of thing. I finally decided it was pointless to just stand there, and besides, if Mrs. Kanbara had come up the stairs, she'd find it strange for me to be standing outside instead of in Takuya's room. Plus she might know about what I did, making me look even more suspicious. The door flung wide open and I simply stood there wide-eyed.


	8. Ch 08: Face to Face

I am soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in while, school's been kind of hectic lately. Anyways here's the long awaited Chapter 8! Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there may be mild cursing and the beginning to a beautiful lemon fanfic.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

Takuya's POV ~a few minutes before Kouji came in~

Dammit, the water's freezing, Shinya must've used up all the hot water again. Come to think of it he did say something yesterday about having a date. So why the hell is he the one on a date while I'm standing here freezing to death. No damn justice. And since when did Shinya even start liking girls, anyway. I must be losing it if I can't even remember the day my own brother hit fucking puberty.

Damn, I still can't get what happened yesterday out of my head. He just had to piss off Hiragawa-sensei. Then again Aino-sensei's mad at me too. Why am I never spared? Monday's going to be hell, that's for sure. How am I going to get through one entire week with Kouji without getting into even more trouble?

I mean, it was easy when Kouichi was there keeping Kouji in check but…wait…that's not a bad idea. I just have to ask Kouichi on Monday and I'll be set. As long as he's not planning to pull another stunt, faking a relationship with Kouji should be easy. Damn, that creates another problem.

I remember being flustered that entire day, so it's gonna be hard trying to resist Kouji while still trying to get close to him. I was so used to being around Kouji, but just as friends. I have to admit that at some point I had a crush on him. But that was when I was eleven, and besides he's changed a lot since then and so have I. Yet, after what happened yesterday; my feelings for Kouji changed…I don't even know where to start. He's such a painful tease and the feelings he forces me to have are even more painful. Remorse. Longing. Desperation. Lust. Emotions I've never felt before…especially never at such an intense level.

Ah, finally hot water. About time too. Maybe after this I'll go and talk to Kouji about having Kouichi hang around with us this week. It'd be best if we tried to act as if nothing's changed, we'll just get through one week. And then it'll be all over.

All of a sudden I heard the door fly open and slam into the wall. Most likely Mom coming to bring me fresh towels. I pushed the shower door out of the way to see who it was. The person I saw standing in the doorway was none other than Kouji. But his expression was different, his eyes were wide and somehow that caught me of guard. I felt my body slide down to the floor, my back against the wall while my arms hugged my knees. I started to feel myself fall into a state of shock. I couldn't even bring myself to speak.

Kouji's POV

There he was, the same Takuya I had known since I was eleven sitting twenty feet away from me, cradling himself. His soft hazelnut hair was clinging to his face as the water slid slowly down his tan skin. The mist from the shower filled the room and went up to his ankles. Looking at Takuya right now was like looking at the most beautiful piece of artwork. So fragile and pure. I was so stunned that I felt my breath leave me. Yet somehow almost on instinct I took a step forward. The closer I got to Takuya the more scared he looked.

I was now standing right in front of him and I knelt down to see him eye to eye.

Takuya's POV

I felt myself grow tense sitting in silence with him for even a few seconds. His put a hand on my shoulder and at that moment I felt a chill run up my spine. I felt heat build up in my cheeks. All of a sudden I felt my lower back resting on his other hand.

"…Kouji…"

"Shh."

His slowly got up on his feet holding me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom across the hall. He put me down on the bed and sat down beside me.

Now I know for sure, he's going to torture me again. I mean why else would he carry me naked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. He wants to do it; I just know it. I can't believe I'm going to let this happen again-

Before I could even finish that thought, I saw Kouji leaning towards me with a towel drying my hair. I gave him a confused look.

"It wouldn't be good if you caught a cold. So stay still and let me dry you off", he paused, "…it's the least I can do to make up for yesterday."

I can't believe it. He didn't have sex on his mind at all. Huh? I looked up at Kouji and he handed me the towel.

"I'll let you take over." And with that said he started towards the door. Almost instinctively I called out to him.

"Kouji, wait!" I quickly ran up to him and held him by the arm. I was blushing fiercely as I waited for his response.

All of a sudden he whirled me around and held my face very close to his own. I could see deep into his eyes, those big, dark pools of blue. So beautiful, so mysterious. He began to lean in. I did the same.

But he stopped one centimeter away from my mouth. His perfect lips whispered this to me.

"…I don't want to hurt you…" He pulled away and made his way out the front door in total silence. Leaving me standing there, clinging onto the towel mounted around my waist, in the doorway of my parents' bedroom like some sort of horny idiot. All I could do was walk over to the bed and contemplate what just happened.

It was official; Kouji Minamoto had once again found a way to get under my skin.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, AyaseSakura here! Thank you so much for the reviews so far and I hope for a lot more in the near future. I had most of this chapter done by the time I submitted it. Also, don't think Takouji died just yet. There's definitely a lot more Takoujiness on the way.

Hope you enjoy Denial! ~AyaseSakura~


	9. Ch 09: More Contemplating

Short as hell chapter. But I'm kind of stalling until I think of some new twists. And yeah, I know I'm torturing you guys with cliffhangers but bear with me. Writing a juicy Takouji fanfic ain't easy. Anyways here's Chapter 9! Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there may be mild cursing.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV ~2:49 A.M.~_

"It wouldn't be good if you caught a cold."

"Stay still and let me dry you off."

"Shhh…"

"I'll let you take over."

"…I don't want to hurt you…"

That night I couldn't sleep. Kouji's words kept playing in my head over and over again like a broken record. No matter what I did, I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened or more specifically what I wanted to happen. He was so gentle with me. He didn't even try to pull any of that shit he pulled at school.

Damn it's already three. I better get some sleep. Mom's going to make me do chores today; I know it. Gee, what a way to end the week. But I guess this should be good for me. I could use a break from all the excitement in my life. Yeah, and chores are the furthest thing from excitement that I can think of. Well, I guess I'll call it a night then. I'll put these thoughts off until Monday. That's when I'll really start stressing. Yup, it's gonna be one hell of a week.

* * *

Not sure if you guys have noticed that a few things have been changing in the storyline. Guess not. Sorry about that. I'm actually reading Twilight at the same time I'm writing this and I'm pretty hyped about the movie coming out tomorrow too. (Trust me Twilight rules, check it out!) So you may notice that some of this might sound a little like Bella and Edward.

Again I apologize for this. I just caught this mistake too. I kind of made it seem like the same day is going on forever. Sorry.

And one final thing I have to say. In order to write a fanfic I always have this habit of listening to music to get me in the moment, y'know. So I'm going to start listing the songs I listen to while writing these chapters. Only from Chapter 9 onwards though.

You Had Me Hello – A Day to Remember

Morning Calls – Dashboard Confessional

Also while I'm going to the trouble of putting down my playlist; it'd be much appreciated if you guys could give me some song suggestions so I can probably write more intense chapters.

Thanks! ~AyaseSakura~


	10. Ch 10: Chaotic Mondays

Last chapter I'll write tonight. Sorry guys, wait until the weekend. I'll write more then. Sorry this chapter got a little sloppy towards the end, I'm a little tired right now. Anyways here's Chapter 10! Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there may be mild cursing and somewhat angsty situations.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV ~Monday morning -_-'~_

"Hey Takuya!" I turned around to see Nami standing behind me with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Nami." I shrugged as I put my backpack in my locker and adjusted the hat on my head. But I couldn't help but notice something in her hand from the corner of my eye. Naturally I asked about it.

"What have you got there?"

"Got where?" Oh what's the point? She never gives a straightforward answer.

"Nevermind I gotta go to class-"

"Wait Takuya!"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"This is a present for you." She was giving me one of those innocent looks now. You know, the look that girls usually give us guys so they can get their way. Damn I don't have time for this. Aino-sensei's going to kill me if I'm late again. Like a gentleman I accepted her gift. But strangely enough the second she put it in my hand she immediately dashed off to the other end of the hallway and soon out of sight. Curiously I opened what looked like the packing of a wet nap to find a little condom inside.

"Hey…" I knew that voice. It couldn't be. I spun around on my toes but tripped and fell face first into the person who tapped on my shoulder. Within a moments notice a crowd began to form.

I was on the floor now on top of someone. His presence was so like Kouji's; I couldn't stand it. Flustered I got up and lent him my hand as well. I pulled my hat over my face to prevent everyone from seeing my blushing face. I was humiliated and yet I felt so damn angry. I didn't want to look up now but even without looking I knew that the person standing across from me was Kouji.

"Takuya…are you alright?" he asked sympathetically. That was the last straw. I couldn't take anymore.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snapped back at him.

"Takuya?"

"Don't Takuya me! Since when in the hell are you so damn innocent?!"

Silence.

"Tell me something. After all that I did for you how can you even ask me that? I practically handed you my heart on a silver platter and there you went destroying it. You're torturing me with lust! You had me right where you wanted me yesterday. Why didn't you do me? Tell me!"

Even more silence.

"Fine. I have no choice. I love you, dammit!" I immediately threw myself at him and locked him in a kiss. I couldn't hear the sounds I heard the first time I kissed Kouji in the background. What I did hear were gasps and a wide variation of "Oh My God's".

I slowly pulled away to see Kouji's expression when I heard a voice. It was low and husky but it sounded way too much like-

"Get your hands off my brother, Kanbara!" I turned my head to see an incredibly angry Kouji standing in the middle of the crowd with a kendo stick in his hands. My eyes were wide with shock. Wait. If that's Kouji then who is…

"KOUICHI?!"

"Uh hi Takuya. Um I was going to ask you for your Geometry notes but I can see you're busy. I'll ask someone else-" And like that Kouichi ran passed the crowd to his locker.

"OW!" Someone just hit me upside the head and sent me sprawling towards the ground.

"Talk!" I looked up to see a furious Kouji standing above me.

"…Kouji that wasn't what it looked like-"

BAM!

"That's original! Try again."

"I thought he was you and-"

BAM! This time he hit me twice as hard.

"Look Kanbara. Just because I turned you down yesterday doesn't mean you can try to fulfill yourself by hounding my brother. And don't even try to say you weren't trying to do that because I see the condom in your hand."

Dammit…how could this day get any worse?

"TAKUYA KANBARA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! I REPEAT. TAKUYA KANBARA – PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Couldn't resist, this chapter just called for it. And now here are the songs that made this chapter and somewhat put me to sleep just now.

Family Tradition - Senses Fail

No One Understands - Bayside

The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

The Patty Hearst Syndrome - Smoke or Fire

Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah

I Hate Everything About You - 3 Days Grace

Well that's my playlist. Night everyone.

~AyaseSakura~


	11. Ch 11: I Hate My Life

Took a while but here it is. Chapter 11! Also next chapters defiantly going to have lemon. For those of you who don't want to read that. You have been warned. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there is a lot of explicit content.**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

Dammit. Of all the days for me to get the twins mixed up it had to be today. I passed a few lockers and stopped hesitantly in front of a door that read 'Principals Office'. I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen the second I'd step through that door. While contemplating whether or not I should go in I happened to notice a trophy rack right next to the door. But the trophies inside weren't what caught my attention. The thing I was looking at was something so vile that I had to look away. My reflection. Something so disgusting and terrible just had to have the name Takuya Kanbara attached to it.

I lowered my head, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you Takuya Kanbara?" the secretary sitting at the old run down desk asked me.

I nodded my head. "Well, then please take a seat on the bench over there." The woman said gesturing. I took my seat next to the three other mischievous looking teens on the edge of the bench.

The girl sitting next to me had long blonde hair and was wearing a very tight looking halter-top with a short miniskirt to match. About a thousand metal looking accessories hung from her wrists, neck, ankles and waist. She had excessive piercings in both of her ears as well as a nose ring and a lip ring. Looking at this girl now I kind of wonder how in the world she would be able to walk through a metal detector.

I peered over at the other two delinquents and easily could tell that they had been in here before. One of them looked like a thug wrapped in a thick dark hoodie and incredibly baggy pants. He definitely looked bored out of his mind. The last person reminded me a lot of Kouji. He wore a comfortably fit t-shirt underneath a baggy black unzipped jacket with the hood up. I couldn't see his face clearly but his black hair was sticking out of the top of his hood. Dark skinny jeans with black sneakers and a thin white wire starting from his pocket then splitting into two ear buds for each ear.

"Takuya, it's your turn." Said the secretary casually.

"Yes ma'am." I got up and walked slowly to my doom.

I walked into the well-furnished room and saw a middle-aged man with gray hair standing in front of his large mahogany desk.

"Ah Takuya. I'm glad to finally meet you." he paused and gestured toward the new looking leather couch in front of him. I sat down and waited for him to continue.

He sat on the edge of his desk and introduced himself. "My name is Mizuki Katsuragi but most of the students and faculty call me Katsuragi-dono. Now it's truly a pleasure to meet you Kanbara-san."

"Likewise sir." I replied automatically. Well that sure seemed to please him. His smile began to shrink away a little now.

"Now tell me. Do you know the reason you're in here?"

"No sir." I lied.

"Well I've heard you've been getting very involved with Minamoto-san."

"But of course. Kouji's my best friend."

"I can see that but the reports I received from Hiragawa-san and Aino-san as well as Hanasegawa-san; who was on lunch duty that day, seem to say otherwise. Listen, I have nothing against homosexuals and I'll tell you that I don't mind if you and Mr. Minamoto date or do anything romantic of the sort. But please respect my wishes and do not practice this in the hallowed halls of this school. Do you understand?" He said calmly as he awaited my response.

My head hung low and I whispered softly, "…don't worry…Kouji hates me…"

Unfortunately, Katsuragi heard me and told me what every faculty member is paid to say.

"You want to talk about it, son?"

"No thank you sir."

"Alright then, you may leave. But if you need anyone to talk to my door's always open."

"Thank you sir" I responded as I dragged myself out the door. The bench was now completely empty. I was kind of glad because no one was there to see the bad shape I was in. Before I headed back to Geometry I took a slight detour and headed to the boys' bathroom. I decided to clean myself up a little.

I looked into the large mirror. I swear I look like I just got out of a fight. My hair was all ruffled, my face had a few bruises, my eyes were all watery and my clothes were all roughed up. I straightened myself up and washed my face with a cold dose of tap water.

"Takuya you're late."

"I'm sorry Hanasegawa-sensei but I was called down by Katsuragi-dono." I bowed my head apologetically. She excused my tardiness and let me go this time. I sluggishly sat down in my seat. There were a few small pieces of paper on my desk. I took my time in reading them.

'Man-whore'

'Hey you. Yeah you. You see any other gay motherfucker's around here? Thanks a lot for the gay drama before class. But thanks to your sorry ass I got a fucking detention. After class your ass is mine. Oh wait I bet you'd like that wouldn't ya?'

'How dare you think MY Kouji is gay?!'

'Go kill yourself. You fuckin'gaytard. '

I looked up and saw all my classmates glaring back at me. I could only assume that these were from them. I crumpled the pieces of ripped paper and stuffed them into my pocket. I rested my head on my desk.

"Takuya no sleeping in my class!" Hanasegawa-sensei yelled.

"Sorry sensei." Right when I said that the bell rung. I got up and walked out the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Shit. He must have written one of the notes I found on my desk.

"Hey turn around when I'm talkin' to you." I did as I was told. Wait, I think I've heard of this guy. Ryusuke Takano, 3rd year. He's known to be one of the biggest homophobes in the school. He pretty beats the crap out of any gay guy. That explains the reason why most of us are too afraid to come out in the open.

SMASH! A direct blow to my stomach from Ryusuke and followed by the hard concrete floor to cushion my fall. I was now lying on my side, my arms together in front of me. I felt him kicking my torso repeatedly. I could hear people cheering. No teachers around either. Not one person in that crowd of people was on my side. I felt tears slide down my cheek. Blood had stained my shirt. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything. Call out to anyone. I couldn't even move. My vision was now blurry and I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness. Only these words could escape my lips.

"…Kouji…save me…"

* * *

Dammit I hate torturing Takuya...oh well! He'll get over it. Alright, my playlist. Viola!

Moceanu - Bayside

Lost and Found - Senses Fail

Never Be the Same - Red

Wonderwall - Oasis

Baby It's Fact - Hellogoodbye

Sing for Absolution - Muse

Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance

Also here are a few more songs completely unrelated to the chapter. Why I bother putting these ones up, you ask? Because they're just plain awesome. That's why. If you guys got a few good songs related to this then PM me or somethin'. Though I really only listen to rock but yeah.

Bomb This Track - Mindless Self Indulgance

Figures A and B (Means You and Me) - Hellogoodbye

Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn - Hellogoodbye

Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything

The Truth About Heaven - Armor for Sleep

And also listen to Bayside, their lyrics are truly amazing.


	12. Ch 12: Intensity Buried In Bliss

OMG! It's finally here! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter 12! Trust me, you're going to love this. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. In this chapter there is a lot of explicit content, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

This feeling. It feels so different from that of the cold, hard floor. I don't know how to describe it. My skin feels so…so…warm. That's what I feel right now. Warm. I cracked my eyes slightly open. I could see an open window with curtains blowing in the wind. Sunlight beaming brightly on my skin. I felt so at ease resting on this bed. The warm and crisp summer air caressing my skin. A smile spread across my face as I closed my eyes again.

"Comfy?"

My body shot up from its comfortable position as if on reflex.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." His voice was so soft and relaxed.

"Kouji…what re you doing here?" I asked huskily.

"You have to ask? This is my room, remember?" he smiled at me now.

"Oh." I said sheepishly. I couldn't help but think that this was a dream.

"Kouichi explained to me what happened," my head hung low, "he told me that you really did mix us up. I guess he caught you at a bad time, huh?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"After I heard that I went looking for you. By the time I found you though, you looked like you had the crap beaten out of you. So I picked you up before the teachers noticed you were gone and brought you to my house. Don't worry I told your mom you were here. Told her we were hanging out." He paused to take a breath.

"You took care of me?" I looked down at my bandaged abdomen.

"Oh that. Yeah. Couldn't let you bleed there now could I?" he smile his rare smile at me.

"Thanks a lot Kouji…but I still feel bad about before though." I said morbidly.

He walked over to the bed and took his place next to me on the bed. His face grew very close to my own. He whispered, "Don't be sorry Takuya. None of this was your fault."

"Really?"

"Yeah," another pause ", but if you really feel that bad about it. You could make it up to me, y'know."

A curious look spread across my face. He smiled and brought his lips to mine. His kiss. Was I dreaming this? He seems so much more passionate than before. His hand was resting on my cheek. I kissed him back by slipping my tongue into his mouth. I was now lying down on the bed, Kouji on top of me. Making out with me. His kisses were slowly trailing down my neck. I could feel his sweet breath on my chest. He pecked at my nipples and licked them tenderly while occasionally biting them. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips. His kisses trailed down further past my bandaged stomach and down to my waist. He looked up at me for approval.

"…Hurry Kouji…uhn…I can't wait any longer…" I gasped. What I said was true. Kouji had already grabbed my crotch through my pants and began teasing me by rubbing it. I felt myself getting harder down there and I know for sure he felt it too. He smiled his typical mischievous smile and pulled both my pants and my boxers down. He marveled for a minute.

"Wow Takuya, I had no idea you were so big." he playfully poked it. He started licking it now. Slowly around the tip and down. My face was burning red. Somehow I noticed he liked seeing me submissive. The more I moaned and blushed the more intense he became.

He took me into his mouth and slid his hand to my ass. Or to be more specific he stuck one finger inside. My body felt so hot. His speed was increasing as my moaning became louder.

"…Ugh…Kouji if you keep doing that I'll…I'll…" Too late. I already came. He drank every last drop of it. Just as he leaned forward to kiss me again I stopped him.

"I want yours." I pouted. A bewildered look crossed his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say Takuya?" I knew what he was doing. He defiantly liked me being submissive.

"Kouji, please give it to me…please" I begged him. He smiled, kissed me and undid his pants.

"No…I want to do it." He laughed and moved his hand. I started kissing him but I didn't slip my tongue in. I was saving that for later. I pulled his shirt over his head and slid his pants and underwear to the ground. He was completely naked and that's the thing I wanted to see most.

I smoothed my cheek over his strong and slightly muscular chest. My hand was stroking his cheek. Right while I was doing that he took my fingers and sucked them like he sucked me earlier. Yet again he made me moan. I used my other hand to sit him up and although both of his eyes were closed licking my fingers, he opened one to see what I was going to do next.

I can't believe he complemented me on my size. He was larger than me. I licked him all over and rubbed his roughly. His moans were gruff and husky. His still kept licking my fingers. I decided to tease him back for what he did before. I lowered my head and licked his hole. An immediate reaction.

"Takuya…" That was the first time he ever moan my name. I tongue fucked him and almost would have made him come if he didn't lie me down on the bed.

He rubbed a gooey liquid on his erection and leaned over me.

"Takuya…are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Please…Kouji…fuck me…" I moaned again.

"Alright…this is going to hurt-"

And like that I felt a piercing pain paralyze my entire body. For a moment I became very still. Then I started moving my body toward him.

He was now thrusting in and out of me and breathing heavily. I was grunting as he quickened his pace.

"Takuya-"

"…ugh…what?"

"I'm…gonna…come…" And right as he said that I felt an intensely hot liquid fill me. I cried out in sheer pleasure. I leaned back and let my head rest on his pillow as my chest moved up and down. This feeling…no words could describe it. But I defiantly felt satisfied.

* * *

*wide-eyed* I can't believe I actually wrote that. The first time my love of yaoi actually came out in text. Oh and I can imagine how Takuya feels. He must feel like a twinkie...hehe...yeah I know I'm sick. But it takes a sick mind to actually write this story. Alright playlist time. Most of the music I listened to while writing this, in reality, has nothing to do with the chapter. So I just put the list up for fun...

The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows - Brand New

Heaven Forbid - The Fray

Vienna - The Fray

This Photograph is Proof - Taking Back Sunday

The Taste of Ink - The Used

Greener With the Scenery - The Used

Let It Bleed - The Used

Papercut Skin - The Matches

The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

Do You Believe - Still Standing


	13. Ch 13: Waking Up On Cloud 9

After a long hiatus, here is chapter 13. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

My body was still writhing in pleasure. I was practically walking on air. That's how fulfilled I felt. Everything around me felt warm and blissful. It was almost as if this was a dream. A sweet, yet fervent dream. But it couldn't be. It all felt too real for it to have been a dream…and then I opened my eyes.

Like a resistant child clinging on to the last few moments of his silent slumber, I awoke unwillingly only to be greeted by the tender rays of sun beaming onto my bed through my window. I slowly looked around the room only to realize that it was my own. The piles of clothes and objects scattered about were defiantly my own. Perhaps what had happened really was a dream. I t felt so real. But then again I am known for having a ridiculously active imagination. I guess it can't be helped. I dreamt of what I wanted to happen. That I know for sure. There's no denying that feeling of satisfaction I felt near the end. I'm in love with Kouji Minamoto…yet I love him for all the wrong reasons. I wonder if that makes me a pervert…yes defiantly makes me a pervert. I mean really, I dreamt about having sex with the guy…that's defiantly the behavior of a pervert.

"Takuya…you have a shirt I can borrow?" My eyes widened as I quickly stared at the doorway.

"Kouji…?"

"Hm…?" he replied with one eye open. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of tight black pants with a towel around his neck. His hair was wet and by the way he was tilting his head it looked like he was trying to get some water out of his ear.

"What are-what are you doing here?" I askedhesitantly.

"You asked me the same question before Takuya-chan." He said smiling slyly.

"Huh? Since when did you call me Takuya-chan?"

"Just now. Thought your name sounded cuter that way." He walked over to my dresser and started looking through the drawers. I decided not to comment on what he said.

"So um…did my mom let you in while I was asleep?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Man, you really don't remember anything do you?" he said this laughing sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"You were at my house when we did each other. Then you fell asleep. Then my parents came home early so I had to get you the hell out of my house. So I slapped some clothes on you and redressed myself and brought you here telling your mom you fell asleep at my house while studying. She was so nice though, she offered to let me spend the night since it was so late. So I slept in your bed since it'd be kind of hard to sleep on the floor, you know with it being so messy and all. Then I woke up and took a shower." He took a breath.

I was speechless…that dream. It was real…and that warm feeling I felt afterwards was Kouji. I don't believe it. I had sex with Kouji and I didn't even realize it until now. I tried to muster up the strength to say something. Anything!

"Don't you have your own clothes to change into? Why do you have to look through mine?" I pouted.

"You came on mine, remember?" He replied casually, not bothering to look up.

Shit. I was beginning to feel flustered again.

"You know," he paused leaving me curious ", you're really cute when you're asleep. You were moaning my name." I grew redder. He put my baggy white shirt over his head.

"Wait-" I accidentally blurted out. He looked over at me and smiled sinisterly. He was kneeling already so he crawled over to me. Soon he was right next to me, inches away from my face.

"What you don't want me to change? You like me better like this?" He pulled his shirt off and put my hand on his chest. I kept growing redder and redder by the second.

"Or do you want this instead?" He slid my hand lower to his crotch. He was erect already. While my eyes were so focused on his erection, his face grew closer to mine and he seductively licked my lips tenderly and trailed down to my neck. That motivated me to rub him roughly.

"…Oh…Kouji…" A moan escaped my lips.

"I'm going to have to take another shower after this but for you it's so worth it, Takuya-chan." He growled into my ear playfully.

"Takuya honey I have clean sheets-Oh!" That voice alone was terrifying enough to make the two separate immediately as if they had nothing to do with each other. Mrs. Kanbara was wide-eyed and agape standing several feet away from the two boys.

"Hehe…hi mom…" Takuya nervously stated as he scrambled to his feet.

"Takuya. Hallway." Mrs. Kanbara commanded.

"Sure, just let me get Kouji here-"

"Now!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am!" He ran into the hall outside his room like a dog with his tail in between his legs.

* * *

It's definatly been a while so I'm going to make this quick. No more playlists since it really isn't getting any feedback. Oh well. Anyways, I'm going to start on 14 but I don't know how long it'll take. I really want to wrap up this story.


	14. Ch 14: Reminicing Conversations

Chapter 14. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

I walked into the hallway to see a very perturbed expression on my mother's face. I placed her hands on her hips and I lowered my head.

"Takuya Kanbara. How? What? Why?!" It wasn't hard to see how disgruntled my mother was. After all she just caught her oldest son in the act.

Like an idiot I blurted out the only thing I thought would save me. "Mom, I can explain. I-"

"Takuya hold on a second." She paused. However, that look of anger soon changed to a mellow expression. She didn't say anything. She just walked next to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you for being homosexual. Nor am I angry at you for liking Kouji."

"Then why were you so mad before?" I inquired.

"I might have overreacted a bit. After all I did walk in on you two. I meant to ask you though. When did you start seeing Kouji?" Mother leaned against the railing of the staircase. Somehow I felt that I could trust her with our secret. So I went ahead and told her everything. Not once did she stop me to go "uh huh" or "yeah". She just closed her eyes, smiled a reminiscent smile and nodded.

"Wow Takuya. It sounds like you two have had it rough so far. I can see why you were so scared to tell me this." Her hand now ruffled my hair.

"You should know that you can always come talk to me about anything. You know an old friend of mine went through the same sort of thing. She used to always seemed to get into trouble just for having a girlfriend. It was ridiculous. The challenges she went through…I swear the principal of our high school even threatened to expel her unless she broke up with her girl."

"So did she?" I was sitting on the floor now, listening attentively to my mothers story.

"No of course not. She ended up transferring schools. And get this, she transferred herself into an all girls school. Must've been like heaven to her, you know. "

She went on like that all morning. Telling me stories about her childhood, all of them were closely related to what me and Kouji went through.

_Kouji's POV_

"Well I'm glad someone's on our side." I slid down to the ground with my back against the wall. I pulled out my MP3 player from my pocket and put on my headphones. It'd be rude to listen in. After all she's talking to Takuya, not me. Kind of wish my parents were that accepting…huh?

I was getting a call on my cellphone. It was my father. He's probably wondering where the hell I am. Better answer.

"Yeah?" I answered nonchalantly.

"Kouji Minamoto…? I know you're secret."

"Hey you're not my father. Who tell hell is this? And why the fuck are you talking on my dad's phone?"

"Easy. No need to curse so loud. Takuya might hear you." How does this jackass know Takuya's nearby. Damnit Kouji chill. Maybe it was just a lucky guess? Yeah that's gotta be it. I do spend a lot of time with him nowadays.

"Let's just say my dad's a close friend of the Minamoto's and if I say the word, your parents'll know your gay. Come to think of it...ain't both of em' homophobes? That's what I heard. Especially your pops. Well, I guess right?" Calm down damnit. He's a close friend of the family. But who the fuck is he? Why the hell am I repeating this shit in my head. I heard what he said.

"…so what do you want me to do?"

"Heh. I knew you were a smart one. Anyways, I want ya to meet me at Yoyogi Park* at midnight. If ya don't know where that is, just go through Koen Dori* and you'll be there."

"Alright. Yoyogi Park at midnight, I'll be there. " Right as I said that he hung up. Damn bastard. He better be there tonight.

Takuya's POV

Yoyogi Park at midnight. Kouji just who was that you were talking to? Why did you sound so angry? Well I'll find out tonight.

* * *

*Koen Dori is located in Shibuya and is translated to "Park Street"

*Yoyogi Park can be reached through Koen Dori. Also located in Shibuya.


	15. Ch 15: All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 15. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Kouji's POV ~12:00 A.M.~_

I walked down the crowded Koen Dori trying as best as I could to avoid walking into the people passing. I couldn't help but wonder why there were so many people out this late at night. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Koen Dori so jam packed with people. Most of them are teenagers like me.

"Hey did you hear? Ryoji Sakeoji has his new single out. I heard it's at Shibuya 109*."

"Fine, we'll meet up at Hachiko*. Yeah, yeah I'll be fine by myself."

"Supeinzaka! Supeinzaka! I wanna go to Supeinzaka* mommy!"

"Isn't Ayumi performing at Bunkamura*? Let's go!"

Damnit. All these different conversations going on at once. It's giving me a headache. Well there it is. Yoyogi Park…oh crap. That little shit never told me where exactly. How far do I have to go to find him?

_~12:51 A.M.~_

"Where the hell is he?" I got bored with standing around so I took the liberty of climbing into the tallest tree I could find.

I was getting annoyed watching all these couples pass. All of them embracing and kissing and talk all romantic without a care in the world. Some of them were starting to leave and soon the park was empty. I looked around and I couldn't see anyone for miles. I didn't mind it though. I remember when I was a kid I used to walk around this park aimlessly. Never cared how far my legs carried me. Just walked around to blow off a little steam and to get some decent thinking done. I know that when my step-mom married my dad I stayed here all night. I couldn't stand the thought of going home. I slept in the branches of some random tree and soon I got in the habit of climbing up trees. I stopped doing that after I met Takuya, Kouichi and everyone else. They changed me for the better. They helped me open up, especially Takuya.

"Nice weather we're havin'."

"Wah?!" I was about to fall but I grabbed one of the branches near me to regain my balance.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now, now. No need to be so mean. "

"I didn't come all the way here for pleasantries. So answer the damn question."

"Fine. Name's Satoshi Naru. Nice to meet'ya." He was leaning against the same tree I was in with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He was dressed in gangster-like clothing but since it was so dark out, I couldn't get a good look at his face.

"Naru, how old are you? How do you know-"

"Hold up. I'll answer your questions and all but…" I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling.

"But what? What's the catch?"

"I'll only answer three. You asked for my name so that's one. So pick the next two wisely cuz' I ain't answering any more after that." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled smoke.

"How do you know my father?" I tried to get closer to him without him noticing. I have to see this guy's fucking face.

"Simple. My dad works real close with yours. But don't get any ideas. My dad goes by a different name so you wouldn't know 'em."

"Last question. Why'd you tell me to come out here?" I jumped down to the ground.

"Another easy question…" I finally got a good look at his face. The bastard was smiling and his eyes were closed. He snapped his fingers and the sound echoed.

"He's all yours." What? All of a sudden a big, muscular dude grabbed my arms from behind and pinned me down to the ground.

"Takano what the hell are you doing?" He stayed silent.

"Looks like ya already met Ryusuke. Y'know he's pretty pissed off at you. I mean, off goes Ryusuke Takano to find that piece of shit Kanbara, the dude he just beat the crap out of. And imagine how shocked he was to find his body wadn't there on the floor where he left 'em."

"You don't say shit about Taku-" Right as I was saying that, I felt something sharp stab my chest.

"Ugh…"

"Oh, that's gotta hurt like a mother right?" Naru had jammed a knife deep into me.

"You son of a bitch."

"Oooh, your so violent Satoshi-kun. Let me have a little fun with him." Another guy stepped in front of me. He had blonde hair in a high ponytail and was wearing bright colors and very tight pants. He took a needle out of his hair and pierced me repeatedly in the neck, laughing. I tried my best to stay silent.

"Saku that's enough." Another guy showed up with long black hair all the way down to his ass. He had a huge scar over his left eye and his bangs were covering that. He was wearing a leather jacket, black tank top and baggy black pants with tattoos covering his arms as well as a few piercings in his ears and one on his nose. He had a tattoo on under his right eye that looked like a drop of blood and black painted nails. Naru's face got all serious. He was now glaring at the long haired guy.

"Yue…you're late." Naru said still glaring.

"Screw you Satoshi. Anyways, I got what you were looking for."

"Yo seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Yue-kun you wanna have a go at him?" Saku said jumping up and down. He shrugged and pulled me by the shirt collar to his face. I tried to move but Takano's grip was getting tighter and it didn't seem like I could get out of this. Just like that this Yue guy pointed a gun to my forehead. I gritted my teeth and was about to kick him in the balls when Naru appeared below me and grabbed my legs tightly. The bitch pulled my pants and boxers off.

"What'dya know. Minamoto's getting hard from this. He's a fucking masochist." He smiled evilly at me and then shot another glare at Yue. He put his cigarette in his hand, took my dick into his mouth and moved his head back and forth at a crazy fast speed.

It was getting hard to resist but I still tried to choke down a moan. The last thing I wanted to do was provoke him more. Saku and Takano stripped off the rest of my clothes and tied me up bondage style.

"Damn, he was sexier than I thought." Just when I thought Naru couldn't go any faster, he did and made me come all over the place. Then Saku came up behind me and stabbed me with a few more needles. Damnit who the hell are these freaks?!

Yue stepped forward, tilted my face up to his and whispered something to me. I couldn't hear it though. He closed my eyes with his hand. All of a sudden I heard gunshots and screaming.

"You can open you eyes now."

At first I was hesitant to, I believed he had been shooting at me at first. Of course I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the pain of being shot and the pain I already felt.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Every last one of those bastards had bullets in their skulls. Yue used the gun in his hand to shoot the rope and then dropped it next to Naru's body. He also managed to steal the lit cigarette in Naru's mouth and tossed me my clothes.

"Clean yourself up and go home." He picked up two cases that were leaning against a tree nearby. One of them looked like a katana case, he wore that on his shoulder. The other was a guitar case, he held that in this hand and began to walk away. I quickly put on my pants and my shirt and called after him.

"Wait." He didn't hear me; he kept walking. I screamed louder.

"Wait!" He turned around.

"What?"

* * *

All of these places are in Shibuya.

*Shibuya 109 or better known as "Shibuya ichi maru kyu" and is a major fashion complex which has over a hundred boutiques.

*The Statue of Haciko is based on the story of Hachiko who waited for his owner everyday in front of Shibuya Station.

*Supeinzaka is better know as "Spain Slope", it's a 100 meter pedestrian street with shops, boutiques and restuarants. It's named after it's resembelence to a Spanish street scene.

*Bunkamura means "Cultural village" and it consists of a concert hall, a theatre, two cinemas, a museam and variation of a few shops and restuarants.


	16. Ch 16: Ladies and Gents Yue Asahi

Chapter 16. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Kouji's POV ~2:18 A.M.~_

"Well, what do you want?" he looked back at me very annoyed.

"Uhhh…well…thanks for saving me." It was kind of hard finding the right words to say to this guy. He was actually pretty intimidating.

"Yeah. Whatever." He cocked his head to the right and put his hand on the back of his neck. He waited for a good second before turning back around and continuing out of the park.

What the hell's his problem? I'm trying to thank him properly and he keeps leaving. He was about 300 feet away and was almost out of sight. Right without thinking I ran to him and blurted out, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Without turning around he answered, "Yue Asahi."

I stopped to catch my breath. I watched him wait for me.

"Look kid, I've got somewhere to be. So can we make this quick?" He blew out a puff of smoke.

"Where you going?"

"A gig." Yue replied dryly.

"Who were those guys back there?" I could see he was getting more and more agitated by the questions I asked. He didn't say anything though.

"WHO THE HELL WERE THEY? I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Fine stop yelling." he paused to exhale more smoke "It's become painfully obvious that your not going to leave me alone, so I'll tell you and once I do you're going to get the hell out of my sight. You understand?" I solemnly nodded.

"Alright. I'll start with myself. Like I said my name's Yue Asahi. I'm nineteen years old and I work fixing cars at my uncles' garage. Next there's Saku Huang, age sixteen, he's Chinese and one hell of a martial artist. He works with me, sells car parts. Saku is Takano's boyfriend and tends to tag along with him a lot. That brings me to Ryusuke Takano, age eighteen. He's what you'd call a gay homophobe and what I mean by that is he hates gay couples, pretends they're scum but he himself has a boyfriend. If anyone found out he'd just about die. He fishes for a living but doesn't make much off of it. And last but not least there's Satoshi Naru, He's the same age as me and as far as I can tell, never worked a day in his life. He's a bum who survives on gambling and blackmailing people. The guy's as sick and twisted as they come. He a sadist who enjoys watching other people squirm and who's unfortunately a bitch to me. Naru seriously called me up three hours ago and asked me to go to his house and pick up his gun. Said he wanted to give someone an extra asshole for touching Takuya." He stopped to take a breath.

"What's Takuya got to do with this?"

"Naru's in love with him." Right when Yue said that my eyes widened.

"Of course all of them are dead now…so I'll assume Takuya's safe."

"Thank God." I sighed in relief.

"You really care for this Takuya, huh?"

"Yes he's all I have left…you know what that's like?" I stepped in closer and looked up into Yue's eyes.

"I don't know how to answer that."

"You don't have to…" I leaned in and kissed him…Yue Asahi.

Takuya's POV ~2:29 A.M.~

…Kouji how could you…

I turned and ran through Shibuya as fast as I could. I carried my heavy legs as fast as they could go. It started drizzling a little bit. Even if it wasn't that much,it was still enough to mix in with my tears. I could hear the thunder crashing loudly above me. I could feel the sky crying for me and I knew that its' tears would drown out the sound of my heartbreaking. I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't notice the car speeding behind me. The driver had lost control and spun into me with a loud bang.


	17. Ch 17: Slipping Away

Chapter 17. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

The driver got out of her car and ran to my side.

"Hey kid, you alright? Kid! Kid wake up." She kept shaking my bloody body over and over again. I couldn't move though, my eyes wouldn't open. I could hear sirens and people yelling orders.

"Hurry get him on the gurney!"

"We've got a kid down by Yoyogi Stadium*. Requesting back-up."

"Oh kid! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you in the rain. Please tell me you're alive."

Sorry? I should be sorry. I caused you so much trouble. Please don't worry about me. After all this is all my fault. If I wasn't such a horrible lover to Kouji he wouldn't have cheated on me. And I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in now. Paramedics, I'm sorry you have to dirty your hands with my blood to put me on the gurney. Mother, father…I'm sorry for being such a horrible son.

I feel so tired. And I can't open my eyes. I know if you were here right now you'd tell me to stay awake as long as I can. So I promise to stay awake as long as I can. But when I get too tired can you sing me a lullaby? I've always wanted to hear you sing Kouji. Sing to me until I fall asleep, okay?

* * *

*Yoyogi Stadium is located in Shibuya near Yoyogi park, it's also the place where the 1964 Tokyo Olympics were held. It's used for ice-skating and volleyball competitions, concerts and various other events. The 2016 Olympic games will be held here too.


	18. Ch 18: Matters of the Heart

Chapter 18. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Kouji's POV_

It was raining so hard, our clothes were drenched and even the heat from our bodies being so close together soon wore out.

Yue pulled away from me to take out another cigarette.

"Forget about the cigarettes."

"Can't. I need them to relax. Besides, it doesn't look like I'm the one you want to be with." I looked up at him confused.

"That kiss. You forced yourself to do it. You were thinking of facing Takuya but were too scared to do it. So you closed your eyes, pictured him and kissed me instead."

"That's not…it's just…"

"I'm not Takuya. I'm just plain old Yue Asahi. If you want comfort then go to him. However if what you need is advice or just a friend to talk to, then I'm your man."

"But-" My eyes burning from the tears I held back. My body was shivering from the cold.

"Here." Yue wrapped his leather jacket around me. I could hear sirens from a distance.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Kouji you better go. I get the feeling it's serious. I've got to go check on something." And just like that Yue was gone. I made my way through the crowd of people nearby and worked my way all the way to the crime scene. People were starting to leave already.

"Officer," he walked over to me, "Officer, what happened?" I was panting a little bit from all the running.

"Kid got hit by a car. He's on his way to E.R. His name's Takuya Kanbara I think."

My heart skipped a beat and my throat was incredibly dry. I tried to speak but no words came out. A wave of silence washed over me. I only managed to choke up three words.

"…I'm…sorry…Takuya…"


	19. Ch 19: Nami's Revelation

Chapter 19. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Normal POV ~at Nami's house~_

"Nami! Nami! There's a really handsome guy asking for you. He's waiting at the door," yelled the maid.

"Handsome, huh? Well what are you waiting for? Let him in, Mika." Nami commanded.

"Yes. Right away Miss Asahi. I'll let him in." Mika bowed her head and scurried to the front door.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you out here. You must be drenched."

"Yes I am. But I'll be alright. Thanks for worrying about me." The man winked.

"Excuse me sir, but what is you name?" It was obvious the maid was interested in him. The red on her cheeks spread.

"Yue Asahi." He made his way up the stairs and left the maid at the door, dumbfounded.

_Nami's POV_

I heard someone knock on the door. I guess it's Mika again.

"What is it now Mika?" I asked, obviously annoyed. The door opened.

"You always so nice to your maid?" Yue replied sarcastically.

"Big brother…"

"In the flesh," He was smiling now, "how've you been Nami?"

"I-" I tried to get up from my bed and ended up tripping over my own two feet. Yue caught me though.

"You know what never mind," Yue helped me up, "looks like mom's out done herself decorating again. I guess she was right when she divorced dad for someone richer."

"Don't talk that way about mom. She just wanted to give me everything I ever wanted."

"Yeah you must be happy. You grew up a pampered rich girl with a mother that loves you. The same woman that never gave a damn whether I was dead or alive. She turned her back on dad and ignored the fact that she had a son. " Yue looked out the window.

"Is that the only reason you came by brother? To yell at me for something that wasn't even my fault." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Actually no. You ever heard of someone named Takuya Kanbara?"

"Uh yeah. I played a game of spin the bottle with him on Monday."

"And what day is it today?"

"Thursday. But I don't get it brother. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I heard about your little bet. The one where Takuya had to date Kouji for a week."

"What's so wrong about that? I mean they like each other right?"

"Yeah they do. However there's more to it. You specifically forced them to express their love publicly. " He took a deep breath.

"So?" I couldn't see where my brother was going with this. After all it was just a harmless dare.

"Takuya's pretty shy when it comes to his sexuality. If you asked him if he was gay, he wouldn't know how to respond. You asked him to make out with Kouji in front of a crowd of people. Takuya likes Kouji obviously but he has trouble showing that when forced. Soon afterwards, the two of them got in a load of trouble. Takuya had his ass kicked by Takano and Kouji was practically raped and stabbed to death by Naru and Saku. That sick fuck Naru even sunk so low as to the point where he threatened he would tell Minamoto's homophobe dad that his son was gay, that would cause the two to be forced apart. Takuya was there and he witnessed everything."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. They went through all of that just because of that stupid game. How could this happen? I just don't…

"I want you to call up Kouji and tell him he doesn't have to go through with the bet tomorrow."

"I'll call Takuya too."

"You can't."

"Huh? Why not brother?"

"Because Takuya's in the emergency room."

"……what….."


	20. Ch 20: Hallucinations in a Panic

Chapter 20. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV ~in Takuya's dream~_

"Nurse I need an IV!"

"Right away sir!"

huh? What's going…on? Why do I hear so many voices? I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything. It feels like my eyelids are welded shut. Why can't I see? All I can see is the darkness on the inside of my eyelids. Am I dreaming? Am I dead? I can't feel anything. My body feels so numb. My breath feels heavier. I hear a beeping sound in the background, the beeps are so far apart. Everything's going in slow motion, even the voices sound slow.

"Hur….ry…the…boy…is…lo…sing…too…much…bl…ood."

I can't understand what they're saying. What the hell's happening to me?

_Kouji's POV ~Kanashima Hospital Front Desk~_

"I'm looking for Takuya Kanbara!"

"Are you part of the boys' family?" the receptionist asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well…no…but-"

"But nothing. No one except immediate family can see him." Dammit! I slammed my fist against the counter. The middle-aged woman behind the counter became wide-eyed. I caught the attention of the few people standing in line behind me.

"Listen I have to see him! Takuya's my best friend-"

"No can do."

"Look, my best friends hurt and I need to see him!" My voice elevated louder than it's ever been before. There's no way I'm telling her what Takuya really is to me. I guess I'll have to make due with this 'best friend' shtick. It's the only thing I can do right now.

"Too bad! Now go take a seat or I'll call security!" All of the people in the lobby had their eyes on me now. I didn't care if I was making a scene…I need to see him…

That woman was now glaring at me with her hand on the security button under the table. I turned and started charging through the door, shoving the security guard to the ground.

"Hey wait!" the woman screamed after me, but I didn't listen. All I could think about was Takuya. His smile. His laugh. His touch. Everything that ended up putting a smile on my face.

I kept running at a dangerously fast pace through the hallway passing doctors and nurses. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to find Takuya now matter what. The injuries near my neck were starting to ooze out more blood again. It was stinging so I decided to slow down just a little bit. But I didn't stop. I reduced my speed a little bit more to the point where my sprint turned into a slow walk. Standing near the end of the hallway were two doctors sipping coffee.

"So how's that kid in room 219 doing?"

"He's still hanging in there but I don't know how much longer he can last. Kanbara still hasn't stabilized yet."

I came to a complete stop. Room 219…Takuya's in there…

I turned around and ran toward to the 200's.


	21. Ch 21: The End

Chapter 21. Please R&R!

**WARNINGS – Story was rated 'M' for a reason. There is a lot of explicit content, cursing, yaoi and LEMON!**

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of the story and a few extra characters, that's it.

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

I don't know what's happening but I can hear someone singing a lullaby. Huh? There's somebody standing next to me and I can actually see him. Everything else is shrouded in darkness. Everyone except for him.

Takuya…

He's calling me. Who is he? He's crying.

_Takuya I am you._

That's not possible. I'm Takuya.

_So am I._

You're me?

_Yes._

_This darkness is something you created._

_This darkness represents your heart. You may be still alive but you body is slowly declining._

So are you here to tell me I'm dying?

_No, I'm here to tell you that you have a chance to save yourself._

A chance?

Yes. Do you see the light shining above you?

Yeah. It's small but I can see it.

_Reach for the light._

The light?

_Yes. The light. Reach for it Takuya._

_Kouji's POV_

Room 216…217…218… Room 219! Finally! Right as I was about to turn I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Kouji are you alright?" The person dressed in nurses clothing held his hand out to me.

"Dammit!" I was rubbing my skull vigorously considering the fact that my skull just collided with the floor. Ugh, serves me right for running like crazy through a hallway. The male nurse pulled my up.

"Ow…huh?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Kouichi!? What are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Kouichi was smiling his same old stupid smile.

"Tell me what?"

"I work here part time as a male nurse." His smile grew wider.

I sighed. Shoulda figured he'd have a job here…after all he has a habit of working weird jobs after school anyway.

"So where were you rushing off too?"

"Where was I rushing off to? Oh crap Takuya!"

I stormed into room 219 and saw someone was already by Takuya's side.

"Yue?"

"Oh hey Kouji…I heard about what happened to Takuya so I came over. I figured you'd have gotten here first but I guess I was wrong." Yue's jacket was draped over Takuya.

"Well since you're here I guess I'll take my leave." He walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey Kouji what was that about?"

"I'll tell you later Kouichi, go call Takuya's parents."

"Alright."

I went over to Takuya's bedside and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry Takuya…for everything."

"Reach…for…the…LIGHT!" Takuya finally spoke.

"Takuya…I love you…" I leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Kouji…" Takuya opened his eyes and clenched my hand, "I love you too."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

A doctor walked through the door behind me.

"Hey kid" I turned around, "Kanbara pulled himself out of his coma and stabilized so you can take him home in a couple of hours."

"Really?" I wiped away my tears as the doctor said his piece and left.

"Takuya? Did you hear that? You're alright. We can go home. We…can be together…"

_~a few months later~_

It's been three months since Takuya got out of the hospital and well things have been pretty well…normal. Takuya had to be in a wheelchair for the first couple of weeks and while he was still recovering so I decided to tell my parents about us. My mom took it a little better than my dad. Father was shocked and all but he didn't do anything to separate us. So I guess our parents supported us more or less. Takuya and I went through a lot but in the end that just made us closer. I got a job too. I'm working with Yue at his uncles' garage. Takuya stops by every now and then to hang out. He's also best friends with Yue like I am. Kouichi still works at the hospital as a male nurse. Oh yeah, Nami called a while ago and called off the bet, said it was too dangerous. So essentially everything's like I said pretty normal. The End.


End file.
